calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Ivar Ragnarock
Ivar Ragnarock was a viking born farmer in the 9th century. He was married to Adnoria Kliar and lived in the farm around the outskirts of Denmark. He was captured and committed of deserting his post and was sentenced to death. Early History Ivar was born into a farmer family. He began working at a farm at a young age before training to be a viking warrior. When Ivar was 13 he was named a man and left his village with his father to raid neighboring villages. He became a respected, headstrong, fierce viking during his young age and left the village to western Europe to war with England. 10th Century The Kliars settled in Ivar's village in 900 A.D. for the birth of Adnoria Kliar. Ivar at the time was in western Europe in battle and didn't return to the village till 910 AD. When Ivar sailed back to Denmark he had seen a young woman bathing in the river. Ivar was infatuated by her beauty he walked towards her and fell into the water. Embarrassed by his fall he left and returned to his farm. The next morning Ivar told the earl about his travels in Western Europe and sees Maxamilian Kliar with his wife Claudia Kliar and the mysterious woman from the river. Ivar asked the earl about the mysterious family and the earl said there wealthy noblemans from another country there daughter was Adnoria Kliar. Ivar walked towards her and asked for her hand in marriage. Angered with Ivar's proposal Adnoria knocked him out and walked away. Anorida & Ivar's marriage In 915 A.D. a 15 year old Adnoria with a grown woman appearance was forced by her father Maxamillian to marry the earl's son. Earl's son was heir to his throne due to the earl's sickness she was perfect for Maxamillian's power grab. Defiant with her father she started pursuing Ivar to anger Maxamillian. When the earl died 2 months later his son was crowned the new earl which Maxamillian persuaded to marry Adnoria. Out of spite and stubbornness Adnoria married Ivar which angered Maxamillan. Maxamillian in his rage attempted to kill Ivar but was stop by the new earl which ordered Ivar to become his night patrol guards away from the village. Ivar immediately left the village and the earl began the marriage later that night. Ivar's Death One year has past Ivar is a guard but also the commander's prisoner he was physically beaten on the commander's orders. Ivar trained but was locked up afterwards but when he was given permission to patrol the woods he hid weapons and planned an escape when the time was right. The night he escaped he was chased down and captured by the night patrol guards. Ivar was taken to the earl for trail and was sentence him to death. Ivar was dragged back to the jail cage the same night Anorida rescued Ivar and fled the village. Ivar and Anorida stopped at the house at the outskirts of town when Ivar asked Adnorida why she freed him. She explained the only reason she freed him because she wanted to get back at her father for forcing her to marry the earl she was disgusted by. Ivar express his feelings for Anorida telling her the reason for his escape. She laughed at him then called Ivar a "love sick fool" and kissed him on the cheek. Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters